Rain (Mortal Kombat)
How Rain joined the Tourney Rain is from the ancient realm of Edenia. He hails as the child of Argus, Edenia's protector. It is currently unknown who his mother is, however Argus's shame of infidelity, caused him to exile Rain from his royal family. As a result, Rain was given to an unnamed, but key general, in the Edenian military. Rain is a demi-god, the son of a true god and an Edenian. He bore witness to the invasion of his home world at the hands of Shao Kahn. During the chaos that ensued, Rain was smuggled away while his father stayed behind to perform his duties as a general in the Edenian army. Edenia's armies were crushed in the Outworld invasion, and Rain's father was subsequently killed by Kahn himself. After that, he was rescued and raised by the Edenian Resistance following his adoptive father's death. He trained hard under their tutelage and turned into an elite, but arrogant fighter. He served the Resistance well for many years and he was denied his own command. Infuriated, he betrayed his own brethren and joined his mortal enemy, Shao Kahn, who promised Rain leadership of his own army. Though unseen, Rain was revealed to have joined Reiko and Mileena in their war against Kotal Kahn. Rain proves to be an essential part of Reiko's plan in their ambush of Kotal K'etz and his forces, using his control over the weather to block out the sun, weakening the Osh-Tekk's powers before his confrontation with the Shokan Prince Goro. Rain makes his first physical appearance standing alongside Goro as the Shokan rallies the Red Dragon soldiers. Upon spotting Kotal Kahn approaching, Goro orders Rain to once again manipulates the weather by blocking out the sun to deny Kotal Kahn his primary power source. Rain complies and summons clouds to block out the sun. But Kotal Kahn, armed with the power of Blood Magik granted to him by his Kamidogu, was not affected and calls down a beam of solar fire to burn the Edenian alive. Rain is last seen on the ground, badly burned but groaning in pain, indicating he survived his injuries. Rain's scorched body was collected by the Red Dragon and brought to Mileena's keep in Setian Valley. Mileena watched over him while he recovered and Rain eventually regained consciousness. Still weak and covered in burns, Rain was confused over his whereabouts and after Mileena explained what happened to him, he asked where Reiko was before revealing to Mileena that he overheard the Red Dragon discussing Reiko's true loyalty to the 'spiritual advisor' Havik. When Kano gave Mileena Shinnok's amulet as a weapon to be used against Kotal Kahn, it was Rain who suggested to her to use it despite her hesitance, knowing that each use would slowly kill Mileena while the civil war weakened Kotal Kahn's forces, allowing him to eventually steal the throne of Outworld for himself. Rain also learned of his divine heritage as the lost son of Argus and began to declare himself a god. In Kotal Kahn's chapter, Rain accompanies Mileena, Tanya and their Tarkatan forces as they follow Kotal Kahn's carriage, luring the emperor into a trap with Kano's help. After Mileena orders Tanya to attack Kotal and his forces, Rain urges Mileena to use Shinnok's amulet to kill Kotal Kahn. Rain stayed by Mileena's side during the attack and watched on the side-lines as Kotal Kahn knocked Mileena off the rooftop they were hiding on with a blast of solar light. When Kotal Kahn brought up Rain's divinity in disbelief, the Edenian was quick to trap the emperor in an orb of water while reminding him of his own claims to godhood as labeled by Earthrealm mortals. Kotal escaped and questioned Rain's intentions while charging at him, but Rain teleported behind Kotal and dropkicked him off the roof-top and onto the street below, confronting the emperor for battle as he prepared to teach him the difference between pretension and true godhood. Rain lost his battle against Kotal Kahn and was nearly executed by the gunslinger Erron Black, only saved by Mileena's intervention, allowing Rain to retreat by teleporting away. When Mileena failed to kill Kotal Kahn with Shinnok's amulet and was briefly stunned by the amulet's energies, Rain teleported back to collect her before fleeing again. In D'Vorah's chapter, Rain is confronted by D'Vorah and Cassie Cage as they storm Mileena's camp in the Kuatan Jungles. When D'Vorah reveals she knows of Rain's desire for the throne of Outworld, the son of Argus reveals his deception of Mileena, revealing it was he who devised the plan to steal Shinnok's amulet. When Tanya grabs Cassie, Rain attacks D'Vorah, intending to kill her, but loses to the Kytinn. He is not seen again for the rest of the story, leaving his fate unclear. With Mileena executed, Rain's dreams of an Outworld ruled by him seemed dead as well. The resistance fled to the Mishima Zaibatsu in Japan. Rain makes a deal with a Kometa executive named Enrique Ortega. If he would provide mercenaries and weapons from the Tekken Force, Rain could take Outworld for himself. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Rain holds a bubble out in the open. After the announcer calls his name Rain pops the bubble with a split of his hand and makes lightning strike. It clears to show Rain up close and saying "I am no friend of yours. I am Rain, a prince of Edenia." Special Moves Water Bubble (Neutral) Rain projects a bubble at his opponent, which encases the opponent as it hits. A successful hit allows Rain to move his opponent's body in any direction for a brief time. Lightning (Side) Rain raises his arm and summons a purple lightning bolt to strike his enemy. Geyser Kick (Up) Rain goes into a handstand position and propels himself into the air using a geyser kicking anyone who is near. Aqua Splash (Down) Rain shoots a high-pressure stream of water at his adversary, knocking the opponent down. Rain Check (Hyper Smash) Based on his Mortal Kombat 2011 X-Ray move. Rain conjures a geyser below the opponent, which lands them in front of him. He then snaps one of the opponent's arms from the elbow, and then delivers a brutal reverse roundhouse kick to the face, damaging the skull forcing the victim to fly away. bubble Burst (Final Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Rain summons a large ball of water around the victim's head, and then forces it down the opponent's throat, causing them to inflate and then explode. Bonus Costumes Rain_render_mk2011.png|Mortal Kombat 2011 Appearance Rainrenderbywildboyz.png|Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Appearance Mortal Kombat 2011 Appearance Rain's first Bonus Costume is based on his appearance in Mortal Kombat 2011. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure with Rain. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've opened up Rain's MK 2011 appearance. Argus's demi-god child will splash you away in this costume!" Then, highlight Rain and press Minus. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Appearance Rain's second Bonus Costume is based on his appearance in Mortal KombaT: Armageddon. To unlock, one must complete a Red Dragon order with Rain. After this, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlock Rain's costume from Mortal Kombat: Armageddon! Not even the Edenian Resistance fighters can keep him down now!" Then, highlight Rain and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #Rain motions his hands making a watery vortex while chanting in Edenian, then sends it upward, and makes rain fall. #Rain punches the ground making a water geyser and says "This is what happens when you try and fight a half-god son of Argus!" #Rain motions his hands making water then sends a water-made bird forward and says "Drown in your own blood!" On-Screen Appearance Rain spins around and the water forms him into his corpereal form, then he gets into his fighting stance saying "The rain falls when it may." Trivia *Rain's default rival is a Kometa executive, in his case Enrique Ortega while his second rival is Brawl Japan. *Rain shares his English voice actor with Johnny Cage and Smoke. *Rain shares his Japanese voice actor with Ignitus, Yazan Gable (in Hambrabi), Aragorn II Elessar, Davy Jones, Dr. Ian Malcolm, Mr. Peabody, Captain Planet and Ron Daise. *Rain shares his German voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama and Matsuo Tsurayaba. *Rain shares his Arabic voice actor with Takamaru. *In his FMV, when questioned about his father by Heihachi, Rain looks back to when his biological father Argus discovered Rain's powers, trained him in how to control, until his mother saw darkness in his heart. In addition, the Edenian Resistance Fighters appear as Smash Run enemies. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen